Indira Gandhi/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Louis St. Laurent - Sin imagen.jpg| Foreign leader Jawaharlal Nehru (R) talking with Louis St. Laurent (C) and Mrs. Indira Gandhi (L) during his visit to the US. Getty Indira Gandhi - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| (12 Jan 1971) Prime Ministers Pierre Trudeau, Indira Gandhi and Edward Heath meet at Indian secretariat premier theatre to watch traditional Indian folk dancing. AP Archivo Estados Unidos * Ver Harry S. Truman - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Indian Prime Minister Jawaharlal Nehru being greeted by U.S. Pres. Harry S. Truman at the start of Nehru's visit to the United States in October 1949; Nehru's daughter, Indira, who later served as prime minister, is on the right. Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc. Dwight D. Eisenhower - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Prime Minister of India, Jawaharlal Nehru, shaking hands with President Eisenhower at the White House, with Mrs. Indira Gandhi and Mrs. Eisenhower, Mrs. Nixon is in the background. Amazon Indira Gandhi - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy (in rocking chair) meets with Indira Gandhi, daughter of Prime Minister Jawaharlal Gandhi of India (seated on couch), and Shobha Nehru (also known as Fori Nehru), wife of the Ambassador to the United States from India, Braj Kumar Nehru. Naval Aide to the President Tazewell Shepard stands in background. Oval Office, White House, Washington, D.C. Abbie Row. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Indira Gandhi - Lyndon B. Johnson.jpg| Indian Prime minister Indira Gandhi (C) chats with American president Lyndon Johnson and his wife Lady Bird before a dinner at the White House in 1966. theindu.com Indira Gandhi - Richard Nixon.jpg| Indira Gandhi with Richard Nixon. indiatoday.in Indira Gandhi - Ronald Reagan.jpg| US President Ronald Reagan with Indian Prime Minister Indira Gandhi, 1983. Photo: Flicrk de Dr. Ghulam Nabi Kazi George H. W. Bush - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Indira Gandhi y George H. W. Bush. U.S. Embassy New Delhi América Central México * Ver Indira Gandhi - Luis Echeverría.jpg| (22 Jul 1975) The visiting Mexican President Luis Echeverria meeting with Indian Prime Minister Indira Gandhi. AP Archive José López Portillo - Sin imagen.jpg| United States President Ronald Reagan (2nd from left) talks with heads of state during a dinner hosted by Mexico President Lopez Portillo (R). Also pictured (LTR), Prime Minister Indira Gandhi of India, acting Bangladesh president Abdus Sattar and Foreign Minister Hand Dietrich Genscher of West Germany. Getty Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Fidel Castro’s association with Indian Prime Ministers has continued since the time of Jawaharlal Nehru. (Photo Courtesy: JohnyML Blog) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Indira Gandhi - Juan Carlos Onganía.jpg| Onganía, el traductor e Indira Gandhi. magicasruinas.com.ar Indira Gandhi - Reynaldo Bignone.jpg| La Primera ministra Indira Gandhi recibe al Presidente Reynaldo Bignone en el acceso al edificio Vigyan Bhavan, Sede de la Conferencia de los Países no Alienados, en Nueva Delhi. Presidencia de la Nación. Secretaria de información pública. Fotografía Brasil * Ver Artur da Costa e Silva - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Visita oficial de Indira Gandhi ao Brasil (1968). Arquivo Nacional Chile * Ver Indira Gandhi - Salvador Allende.jpg| Indira Gandhi y Salvador Allende. loff.it Colombia * Ver Indira Gandhi - Virgilio Barco.jpg| Encuentro de Virgilio Barco con la Primera Ministra de la India, Indira Gandhi, en una visita a ese país. Foto: S.I., S.F. Uruguay * Ver Jorge Pacheco Areco - Sin imagen.jpg| GANDHI IS GREETED BY PRESIDENT JORGE PACHECO ARECO IN PALACE. AP Archive Venezuela * Ver Indira Gandhi - Rafael Caldera.jpg| El ex-presidente Rafael Caldera obsequia varios libros suyos a la primer ministro de la India, Indira Gandhi. Nueva Delhi, 04-05-1982 (ARCHIVO EL NACIONAL) Fuentes Categoría:Indira Gandhi